Un libro de 'esa' clase
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: La empujo lentamente hacia la pared de aquel estrecho pasillo, cuando sintió que precisamente la pared les impedía avanzar mas, acerco mas su cuerpo al de ella, llevando su mano libre a sujetar unas de las piernas de Lucy, las acaricio con delicadeza mientras sus labios volvían a buscar los de ella. Esta corto pero espero les guste!


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**¡ACLARACION!**

**Esto NO es una continuación de mi fic:**

_¿Lucy, otra vez comiendo?_

**Sin embargo sucede en la Alianza Mágica que yo me imagino por eso pondré una parte donde la describo.**

_El mundo mágico había cambiado después de la guerra, lo bueno era que los lazos entre gremios eran mas fuertes, lo malo… la base de la alianza; los mejores magos, los mas poderosos, inteligentes, estrategas etc. Se encontraban todos en un mismo lugar, y digamos que el silencio, paz y esa clase de sentimientos no se podían sentir en un lugar así, se había hecho una gran torre en medio de los continentes del mundo, es decir en el centro mismo del mundo. Los magos conservaban sus gremios pero en cada gremio había una pequeña lacrima de teletransportación para que así los magos se pudieran reunir en segundos en lo que seria ''El olimpo'' -de este tiempo- el lugar era grande espacioso con diversos campos para cada magia existente pero a unos kilómetros de la gran base mágica se encontraba un ''Coliseo'' donde grandes magos se encontraban para –conocer sus niveles- según ellos, claro esta que solo peleaban y peleaban, los magos mas fáciles de encontrar en ese lugar obviamente eran los de Fairy Tail._

_Muchas tiendas se habían abierto alrededor de la base, claro sin ingresar al territorio, que estaba protegido por una barrera mágica, el lugar debería de ser un bosque pero ahora parecía una mini ciudad improvisada, con cada tipo de productos y actividades que cada vez que los magos venían no dejaban de sorprenderse. Un poco mas retirado se encontraba a un pequeño lago en el bosque, que las personas habían adaptado –para tal vez próximamente- se convierta en un parque-_

**Y así es como mi loca mente se imagina a una Alianza Mágica… en fin comencemos con la historia.**

**::::::**

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Un libro de 'esa' clase.**

Lucy yacía sentada en una banca larga que tenia por silla la gran mesa en donde los magos de diferentes gremios solían comer, solo que ahora el gran comedor se encontraba casi vació con solo uno que otro mago, comiendo o tomando en el lugar, movía sus ojos chocolates de izquierda a derecha con rapidez demostrando lo interesada que estaba en el libro que habia estado leyendo los últimos días, sus pómulos estaban en verdad encendidos en un rojo fuego, ella mordía su labio inferior en un símbolo de nerviosismo, a la vista de cualquiera se veía increíblemente inocente y tierna como una pequeña niña mirando un gran cono de helado.

Un ya conocido mago y cabe decir que temido por muchos se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde la maga estelar se mantenía leyendo, pronuncio su nombre con alegría.

**Lucy-** sin embargo fue completamente ignorado, frunció el seño en forma de disgusto- **¡Lucy!-** volvió a decir con un tono mas fuerte obteniendo el mismo resultado, el mago junto sus labios en un puchero, luego soltó un poco de aire y se dedico a mirarla con detenimiento. Después de todo en la posición que estaba podía observarla bien, ella sentada con la vista baja y el enfrente de ella.

Sonrió cuando ella lo hizo también, _en 'verdad le encanta leer' _era lo único que pensaba Natsu, en esos momentos de _'escribir su novela'_ _o 'leer un libro'_ el solía ser en verdad ignorado por horas, por su compañera de equipo. Sin embargo eso no le molestaba a el, aunque ella lo ignorase, podían pasar tiempo juntos, ya que mientras ella leyera o escribiera el podía observarla, olerla y dormir profundamente. En síntesis Lucy era capas de relajarlo por completo.

Cuando Lucy cambio su vista a la siguiente pagina del libro la vio hacer caras que el podía identificar como _'Cara de Lucy sorprendida', 'Cara de Lucy avergonzada' o 'Cara de Lucy queriendo algo'_ no lo pensó dos veces el era así después de todo arrebato el libro de las manos de la Heartfilia sorprendiéndola en el proceso. Mientras ella levantaba su vista a ver quien habia sido el que la habia interrumpido y soltarle un regaño, callo al ver que era su pelirosa compañero. Natsu en cambio hizo que sus ojos leyeran las letras escritas en el libro y que su mente pudiera procesar bien lo que leía.

Sonrió, así que Lucy leía 'ese' tipos de libros también sus mejillas al igual que los de ellas empezaron a tomar color, Lucy al salir de su asombro articulo por fin palabras dirigidas a el, desde que llego.

**Natsu devuélveme mi libro-** hablo con fastidio, temblando por dentro al verse descubierta, lo supo cuando esos ojos negros la miraron con aquel brillo de burla en ellos.

**Eres una pervertida-** la elogió**- mira que estar leyendo 'esta' clase de 'cosas'-** se burlo.

Lucy bajo la mirada- **No soy pervertida….solo…-** murmuro.

**Solo que…-** inquirió curioso.

Lucy se levanto con brusquedad poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa-** Erza dijo que era un buen libro yo no sabia a que se refería y entonces lo leí luego de hacerlo me di cuenta que era 'esa' clase de libro pero ya no podía parar de leer-** dijo todo tan rápido que Natsu tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no reírse de la situación, tal vez, incomoda en la que se encontraba la rubia de Fairy Tail.

Se inclino hacia ella teniendo la mesa como división, así que se inclino un poco para poder alcanzarla, Lucy se sorprendió sonrojándose por la cercanía, y sin darse cuenta sus labios habían sido tomados por los labios de un dragón, que según sus movimientos, deseaba mas de ella, como una dulce damisela sin darse cuenta correspondió el beso dejándose llevar con cada sentimiento encontrado y otos ya conocidos. Las mariposas en su estomago parecían querer salir de ese lugar, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de los latidos del corazón.

Natsu por su parte sentía su fuego interior crecer queriendo explotar en ese mismo momento, su corazón latía muy lento pero fuerte como tambores prediciendo la llegada de alguna persona importante.

Se separaron lentamente con sus labios siendo caprichosos y no quererse separar sus lenguas aun deseaban abrasarse sin embargo sus pulmones gritaban por un poco de aire, Lucy sonrió apenada sin saber que hacer, Natsu solo se limito a observarla mas precisamente a sus labios de un movimiento impulsivo volvió a atrapar aquellos rosados y suaves labios, ella volvió a dejarse ser, el beso esta vez fue mas exigente subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Por otra parte los pocos magos miraban atónitos la escena, no todos los días Natsu y Lucy se besaban en medio del comedor con tanta pasión, la cosa era que eso significaba que estaba sucediendo lo que todos suponían ellos se querían y era mas obvio que nada en el mundo pero bueno ella era muy 'inocente' y el muy 'denso' aunque ahora no parecía quedarles aquellos adjetivos.

**Pervertido-** pronuncio con diversión.

**No soy el que estaba leyendo 'ese libro'-** reprocho, ella rió por lo bajo.

**Lo leíste hace un momento-** recordó**- y te aprovechaste de lo leído-** sermoneo con un ligero tono de molestia.

**Soy mejor actuando-** se defendió**- lo has comprobado-** se burlo con descaro- **o no fue de tu agrado-** se atrevió a pronunciar. Lucy frunció en seño sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse de un rojo fuego sin embargo el motivo ahora era una molestia.

**No seas tan engreído-** gruño y dio vuelta para dirigir sus pasos hacia fuera del comedor. Natsu sonrió y la siguió saltando por sobre la mesa.

Cuando se encontraban un poco retirados, cerca de un pasillo entre el pequeño comedor y el coliseo, la agarro de un brazo y la jaloneo hacia el, quedando ella prefecta entre sus brazos, Lucy lo miro con desaprobación, pero sus ojos tenían un diminuto brillo que llevo a Natsu a volver a besarla con ferocidad, hizo que sus labios se dirigieran lentamente al cuello de la maga estelar lo beso y mordisqueo mientras la sentía tratar de parar sus risas, al parecer Lucy era cosquilluda también en ese lugar, sonrió al sentirse superior, con suavidad bajo sus brazos y los llevo a la cintura pequeña que poseía Lucy, el tocarla piel a piel lo empezó a intranquilizar maldecía las diminutas ropas que ella siempre utilizaba, como la de ahora esa falda corta color blanco y esa diminuta camisilla negra con las palabras _'I need you'_ gravadas en ella de un color dorado brilloso, sus manos recorrieron su cintura subiendo peligrosamente hacia los senos de Lucy, agarro uno de ellos en una mano las estrujo sintiendo lo grandes y redondas que eran por suerte para el ella no parecía llevar sostén.

La empujo lentamente hacia la pared de aquel estrecho pasillo, cuando sintió que precisamente la pared les impedía avanzar mas, acerco mas su cuerpo al de ella, llevando su mano libre a sujetar unas de las piernas de Lucy, las acaricio con delicadeza mientras sus labios volvían a buscar los de ella, por su parte Lucy correspondió el beso y llevo sus manos al abdomen descubierto de Natsu gracias a su habitual chaleco negro, Natsu se apretó mas a ella, sintiendo su temperatura crecer mas y olvidándose de todos y todo por ese momento que ambos compartían ahora, su mano que sujetaba la pierna de Lucy subió sus caricias a por debajo de la falda, subía y bajaba con algo de desesperación, sus alientos empezaron a chocar fuertes por la falta de aire y Lucy apenas y podía retener sus gemidos.

Sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a frotarse con necesidad, Lucy soltó un largo gemido de placer cuando Natsu escabullo una de sus manos por debajo de su camisilla y estiro uno de sus pezones, por su parte decidió dirigir sus labios al cuello de Natsu para besarlo con lentitud sus manos bajaron el chaleco haciéndolo caer en el piso segundos por los cuales la dejo de tocar y ella solo pudo morderlo por la necesidad de aquellas caricias, lo escucho reír y supo que tal vez se dio cuenta.

Volvió a tomar el control cuando decidió que aquella camisilla estorbaba y con lentitud mientras la tocaba hizo que ella elevara sus brazos para poder hacer desaparecer a aquella prenda tan molesta una vez concedido, sus ojos se maravillaron por aquellos grandes y blanquecinos pechos relamió sus labios antes de dirigirlos a chupar uno de los pezones mientras su otra mano acariciaba el otro seno, Lucy gimió al sentir la húmeda boca de Natsu mordisquear y chupar sus pechos, sus manos atraían desde la nuca de Natsu para que se acercara mas a ella y sus gemidos dejaron de ser disimulados.

Una vez sintió que todo lo que sentía no era suficiente acaricio los abdominales de Natsu y bajo sus manos a la altura de aquel ya despierto miembro que poseía el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, lo acaricio sacando barios suspiros pesados de la boca de Natsu que aun se distraía con sus pechos, mientras lo acariciaba lo sintió crecer cada vez mas y finalmente decidió bajar aquellos molestosos pantalones sin embargo no cayeron solo dejaron a la vista aquel miembro tan grueso y largo, lo acaricio directamente sintiendo temblar a Natsu.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba guió a sus manos a acariciar por debajo de la falda, pero, sobre las braguitas la intimidad de Lucy, sintió como ella inquirió presión en su miembro lo que provoco que soltara un pequeño rugido de placer sin poder resistir mas subió la corta falda blanca hasta por la cintura de Lucy y luego bajo las bragas lentamente deslizándolas hasta el piso con ayuda de sus pies Lucy logro sacárselas al completo mientras aun acariciaba el miembro latente de Natsu.

De un movimiento brusco Natsu la levanto de ambas piernas haciendo que su miembro la penetrara con rudeza, Lucy sintió un dolor punzante y una tira de sangre recorrer su muslo bajo. Natsu por su parte al sentir lo estrecha que era Lucy volvió a soltar otro rugido de placer, espero solo un momento teniendo que hacer uso de todo su auto control, para luego envestirla con un ritmo rápido y lo mas profundo que le fuera posible, los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, los pechos de Lucy saltaban con cada estocada, la capa de sudor que los rodeaba se hacia mas notable con forme pasaban los minutos cuando llegaron a un punto de placer las penetraciones de Natsu se hicieron mas frenéticas, desesperadas hasta que sintió no poder aguantar mas y finalmente llego al éxtasis viniéndose dentro de su adorada rubia.

Mordió la clavícula de Lucy dejando marcas de su colmillo en ese lugar visible. Una vez sintieron normalizarse, se vistieron con cautela, salieron del pasillo siendo sorprendentemente no descubiertos por nadie. Sonrieron con complicidad tomándose de las manos dirigiéndose al 'hotel' de la alianza donde cada uno tenia un cuarto al igual que todos los magos 'constantes' de la alianza aunque tal vez hoy Lucy no llegaría a su cuarto y Natsu no dormiría solo. Ya que Happy esta vez no habia venido con ellos en la Alianza y al parecer al menos por esta vez fue lo mejor.

**Horas después.**

**Oye ¿Gajeel que es eso de ahí? - **Hablo un gato negro.

**Hmm**- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, dirigió su vista al pasillo donde su gato habia entrado- **¿el que?- **pregunto.

**Es un libro- **contesto el Lily.

**Naah, entonces no es importante- **dijo con desgana llevando sus manos tras su cabeza y volviendo a caminar hacia el coliseo.

**Seguro a Levy le gustara- **dijo sonreído el gato mas fuerte de Fairy Tail-** porque no se lo llevas- **Gajeel bufo como respuesta sin embargo acepto el libro.

_Tal vez Natsu no sea el único que hoy dormiría acompañado._

**::::::**

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Hehe tenia que mencionar el GaLe! Waaaa Hiro pon mas GaLe, por favor.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**¡Lucy Conejita los quiere!**


End file.
